Hardcore Leveling Warrior (Webtoon)
Hardcore Leveing Warrior (Lucid Adventure), commonly known as Hardcore Leveling Warrior or as HCLW in acronym, is a webtoon series written and drawn by Sehoon Kim. This webtoon was first published on January 24, 2016, through NAVER Webtoon (NAVER 만화) in author's native language - Korean. It is updated every Sunday Since the 7th of November, 2017 it has been translated and published in English on Line Webtoon. It is updated every Monday and Thursday. History Sehoon Kim has stated that he came up with the basic idea of Hardcore Leveling Warrior whilst he was studying at University. He was also inspired by several MMORPG series including Vindictus, Mabinogi ''and Ragnarok. He wanted to create a world of escapism, where people can escape their dark realities in the real world through the game world such as Hardcore Leveling Warrior. He incorporated a lot of his personal experiences into the series. '''Premise' The series is set in the world of Lucid Adventure, a place that is accessed through dreams. It follows Hardcore Leveling Warrior and his colleagues on their full fledged RPG adventure. Themes Many real world items were the primary focus on certain characters and story arcs. * Assassination - Mainly used by Giga to get rid of their enemies or people that can potentially get in their way * Addiction - Portrayed mainly in the form of Gambling and gaming addiction, particularly by Hardcore Leveling Warrior. * Corruption - Especially by the Giga Corporation, Smile Corporation and the police force. Human corruption is one of the main driving forces behind Zero's actions to destroy both Lucid Adventure and The Real World. * Discrimination - This is shown subtly through the Players discriminating against the 'NPC', who are in fact 'real'. * Escapism - Hardcore Leveling Warrior and many players immerse themselves in the game world to escape their horrible lives. * Family Feuds - This is shown mainly through the Han family. There is a feud over Roy Han's will as well as infighting within the family to get full control of Giga and Lucid Adventure. * Mass Surveillance - This is show by Giga monitoring and tapping up communications within Lucid Adventure. * Organ Trafficking: Chairman Kim sells the organs of men who fail to pay him back * Prohibition - This is shown through Giga banning the use of Nightmare by regular players while they use it freely to achieve their goals. They also banned Godcha as well. * Propaganda - This is shown through Giga's deceit of the public. They pretend they are the Light in Lucid Adventure whilst using nefarious methods to get rid of their enemies in the shadows. * Prostitution: Chairman Kim sells women off into prostitution if they fail to pay him back. * Pursuing One's Dreams - Focused on throughout the series, particularly with Dark's Party. Many people are playing the game for a variety of reasons. * Slavery - This is shown primarily through Chairman Kim enslaving people that owe him debt and forcing them to play Lucid Adventure. * War - Focused on during The Very First War and the War between Yopi Land and Giga * War Profiteering - Heart Heater speaks about War being profitable. Mythology English Translations The Series was originally translated by Game of Scanlation from Februuary 2016 to June 2016. The series was the picked up by Hartigram then picked up the series from Episode 22. They translated it until Naver released official English translations. Notes & Trivia * The series uses Episodes, rather than chapters. * It uses a lot of the basic MMORPG terminology. * In February 2017, after the 56th Episode, Sehhon Kim said that the story was 25% of the way through.http://www.inven.co.kr/webzine/news/?news=172638&site=heroes * In January 2019 after the 155th Episode, Sehoon Kim said that the Webtoon was only 20% completed.. Links * Naver (Korean) * Webtoon * Korean Wikipedia (Korean) References Category:Browse